


Maxiana Trevelyan {DA 100 Challenge}

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: I came acrossthis DA 100 Challenge listand hung onto it for awhile. I'm trying to develop Maxiana's character and her relationships a bit more so I decided to work on this to help me get some of those ideas out.Some will be longer while others will be shorter. These will probably be mostly unedited and most likely absolutely ridiculous.There is no order but if it's relevant, I will tie it into the timeline and mention it in the end notes.





	1. Beginning

### Beginning

The magic on her hand burned but she was aware of it now and that was half the battle as far as she was concerned. Spending time working with it in the Fade while she looked for her friends in this strange dream state, she found it oddly connected to her dreams in a way she had never been before. But even still, it’s sting couldn’t be ignored. Her other hand clutched her wrist as the mark flared bright green as she walked the ruins of Ostwick Circle.

“Jadzia! Jace!” she yelled as she continued to search. They had to be here somewhere, eventually they’d enter the Fade at some point right?

Entering the ruins of Ostwick Circle, she turned towards the templar wing to search for Jace. During her time there, she had never entered this part of the tower until the attack, it was strictly for templars only. They had gotten separated in their attempt to retrieve her phylactery and part of her hoped that he would be there, looking for her too. Jace had been sure her phylactery would be in the chamber beyond the large metal door that could only be opened by a templar. But now, the door stayed wide open and unoccupied. Entering the wing, she turned down each hallway, searched every room she came across.

There was no semblance of time here in the Fade in this state. She could be waiting for hours, perhaps even days the best she knew. Never had she been here for so long, though her body didn’t ache for food or water. Was she being cared for in the waking world? She must’ve been, surely she had been asleep for some time. Pushing the worry away, she continued to look and search, hoping that he would show himself.

A wave of nausea hit her suddenly and she had to stop and brace herself against the wall. Her eyes searched furiously for the demon that was surely causing her such discomfort but she found none. Her breathing heightened as the lightning magic danced on her fingertips, the control she had learned faltering away.

Another large metal door, with similar symbols and locks as the entrance to this wing sat in front of her and she suddenly knew why she was panicking. _This was the spot._

It was where they had been attacked and gotten separated. Where the templar knights had charged at them, three taking him down and around the corner while another charged at her. But before they could reach her, he fell to the ground, rigid and still, the life in his eyes leaving as his head crashed down to the stone floor. First Enchanter Damien stood there on the steps of the chamber entrance, his hand raised and the magic dissipating from his fingertips before it grew stronger again, changing in color and her mind went blank.

“It is a terrible thing. What happened to you. I have seen it many times and it is tragic that such a thing occurred,” she heard from behind her.

Turning to the voice, she saw a tall, slender elf. His hands braced together behind his back, his chest puffed and proud, but the sadness at his words played on his lips.

“Who are you?” she asked as she prepared herself for the potential demon that lie within the man. She would not be possessed. Not here, not like this.

“I am Solas. I am here to help you. That mark you bare on your hand, in the waking world it is killing you. You must wake up,” he remarked confidently.

“You know about this? What is it? Why does it affect me this way? How did I get it? Clearly it ties me to the Fade, but how?” her mind couldn’t keep up with the endless questions she had mulled over again and again.

But the elf, just shook his head, “There will be plenty of time for that later, assuming you wake. You must do it now.”

“I-I can’t leave yet, I’m looking for my friends. You’re familiar with the Fade?” she asked with hopefully eyes. He had found her after all, maybe he could find them too.

“I am, but it is imperative,” he began but she stopped him as she rushed up to him with purposeful steps.

“Jadzia Feyhon and Jace Watson. They’re from this Circle. Jadzia is a mage, Jace is a templar. Can you help me find them?” she pleaded watching his brow raise in curiosity.

“You would ignore your own mortality for them? Have I not conveyed the urgency in this matter well enough?” he said in annoyance.

“They are my friends. I have to find them,” she demanded.

He stood still, for only a moment, his eyes searching hers. Why wouldn’t he help her? Isn’t that what he came here for? Eyes wide and hopeful, she waited for what felt like an eternity for him to answer her request. The way he watched her made her nervous, like she was when she entered that Harrowing chamber to become a Circle mage, arms shaking with magic and her heart pounding in her ears.

“There are people who can help, but you must wake,” he finally replied, his careful words making her cautious.

“Very well,” she agreed. What more could she do? He gave her no reason not to trust him and he knew of the foreign magic that tore through her hand. If she was to learn about it, to find her friends, it seemed this was the only way he would help her do so.

Focusing her attention, she willed herself awake. Feeling the pull to the Fade through the mark she fought against it. Pushing back at it until she finally felt her conscious moving back to the waking world.

Wherever she was, it wasn’t at the Temple. Last she remembered, she was wandering its halls waiting for her turn to tell her story to the Divine. What had happened? Why couldn’t she remember? And how in Thedas did she end up with this mark?

Here it was dark and cold. Tension filled the air as she heard the sound of swords being unsheathed and found their points directed towards her. The mark flared out, filling the room with its green light. Sitting herself up, her eyes moved forward to the door that came open in front of her, locking with a pair of curious brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜  
> Check out the prompt list [here](https://mxcatterbug.tumblr.com/post/113139610914/dragon-age-100-challenge).
> 
> Author's note: This takes place in MTP, during Chapter 11: Can't Say when Solas goes into the Fade to wake Maxiana up. I've been wanting to write this for awhile and thought the prompt was a good one for it.


	2. Love

### Love

Standing on the stairs that lead into the heart of the village, she looked out on the women and men who pledged their service to the Inquisition. Many of them veterans but a great deal of them more had never so much as held a sword or shield and it showed.

Cullen moved with purpose, barking directives and orders as he made his way through the grounds. Stopping only to correct and demonstrate. Every once in awhile, his hand would find his neck, his chest would deflate but a smirk always followed.

Varric said he was always like that, as long as he’d known him at least. Intense, stoic, and rigid. But since they came to Haven, he was getting softer, learning to appreciate the importance of letting go. You could almost see it. When he realized he was being a bit too harsh. Not on the soldiers, but on himself. Lips would tighten into a thin line, arms would cross and his body would go tight. Then after a moment, he would relax, one arm to his side, the other to his sword and his scarred lip would pull up just a tiny bit.

A young woman was struggling with her partner. She was highly outmatched as the man who charged at her had to have been nearly twice her size. But she didn’t give up, not once. Screams and groans screeched out from her with every block, with every swing. Cullen nearly passed them, but something pulled him back.

Grabbing the sword and shield from the large man, he urged her to begin again, coaching her the whole way. _Move your arm like this, your sword should hit right here if done properly, angle your shield this way to block better, one more time, you can do this._ He never gave up on her. Reminding her over and over again of what she should be doing in order to survive a real fight.

Before long, the woman stood straighter and her swings held confidence. He came at her again and again until finally, she best him with a block she had missed with each other spar. His smile widened as she celebrated loudly. Congratulating her, he offered her a break but she refused. _Thank you sir, but I’d like to keep practicing._

It was were he belonged, where he did his best and his passion for their cause shone through the most. He moved on, walking along the grounds once again when suddenly his eyes found hers. His cheeks turned red and his hand found the back of his neck but his steps turned in her direction.

A panic set in, she hadn’t meant for him to see her watching him. Moving rapidly, her eyes looked anywhere but him, hoping that he wouldn’t think she had been staring though she was sure the blush on her own cheeks were giving her away. Breathing deeply, she tried to keep her composure and prayed to the Maker her lightning magic didn’t flare out of her control.

“Herald,” he said as he approached her. She was on the bottom step but he still matched her height without climbing a single one.

“Cullen,” she acknowledged, “please call me Maxiana.”

“M-Maxiana, right, of course. You did ask me to do that before didn’t you?” he smirked as the red on his cheeks deepened and threatened his ears.

“I did, it’s just strange, the title. I’d prefer if no one used it honestly,” she admitted, her boot kicking the snow along the edge of the step.

“It is quite the title. I can’t say it wouldn’t put me on edge myself, if I were in your place. How are you holding up, by the way? We’ve asked an awful lot of you and I fear we may need to ask even more as we continue,” he confessed, watching her carefully.

“I’m doing all right, best as anyone would I suppose,” she replied but something must’ve given her away.

Maybe it was the way her fist tightened into a ball. Or perhaps how quickly she dropped her gaze to stare at the ground or the frown that showed itself despite her efforts to hide it. It could’ve been the way she began to fidget with her hair or maybe the small bounce to her movements that always came with her anxious feelings.

Whatever it was, he noticed. It was so soft, so faint, she barely realized that he was holding her wrist, the one connected to the tight, balled fist. Squeezing it once, then twice, before she finally looked up at him.

“Promise me you will not let us push you too far? I have seen it much too often, what happens when people get desperate. I do not want that to happen to you, Maxiana. Promise me?” he pleaded as his grip permanently tightened.

His eyes were bright yet deep and full of concern as he said each word, the corners turning down just enough for her to realize that he meant every single one. This was not the Commander, it was him, Cullen.

“Promise me?” he repeated once more, his foot on the first step and his hand cupping her face to bring her attention back to him, her head tilting back as his height loomed over her when he finally took the step up.

“I-I promise,” she whispered to him as her hand rested on top of his, her cheek pushing into his embrace.

His grip loosened, his hand falling until his fingers locked into hers. Her heart nearly pumped out of her chest at the sensation. Lips parted as he inched a little closer to her, his forehead resting on hers and his eyes locking to her own.

In this moment, the world no longer existed around them. Soldiers were not training feet away, Varric wasn’t spinning stories at the camp fire behind them, and the Breach no longer threatened the world as they knew it.

No in this moment, there was nothing but them, together. Falling hopelessly in love with one another. Each of them hoping that they could find the courage to say it to the other before breaking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜  
> Check out this prompt list [here](https://mxcatterbug.tumblr.com/post/113139610914/dragon-age-100-challenge).


	3. Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am going through the process of editing and re-writing certain parts of MTP. As that's been going on, the chapters were Maxiana meets my Garrett Hawke and certain discussions with Cullen have been taken down. It's not really a big spoiler but if you'd rather not risk anything, please skip this one for now.

### Hate

“This is absolutely ridiculous!” she shouted at Varric as they traveled toward the Inquisition camp.

“Hawke, is just…” Varric began but she stopped him.

“No, no, no. I have made it perfectly clear that I have no interest in him. I am with Cullen for Maker’s sake!” she shouted some more at the dwarf.

“Hawke knows that! He’s just an asshole some times. I think maybe he’s been spending too much time with Broody,” Varric answered as he shook his head.

“Am I supposed to know what that means?” she asked, her eyes burning bright purple as the anger filled her even more. Did Varric think she was completely daft?

Varric held his hands up as if to block her from attacking him. Like it would do any good, she was a mage after all, “No, Rabbit listen. Kirkwall was hard on all of us. Curly, Hawke, all of us. The two of them had some bad encounters.”

“He has no right speaking about him that way!” she insisted. “Cullen is not the same man.”

“Look, I know that. That’s just how Hawke is,” Varric said as he slumped down onto the log by the fire. “He meant no offense I’m sure.”

“Ha!” she said in frustration. “So he just conveniently slipped in the fact that Cullen didn’t think of mages as people back then? To a mage? Totally an accident is what you’re saying?”

“Damn it, Rabbit! Would you just calm down? You’re being irrational!” Varric pleaded as he took a long pull from he bottle of whiskey he grabbed before taking his spot.

“ _I’m_ being irrational? Me?” she said in disbelief.

“Do you think any less of Cullen now?” Varric yelled back at her.

“No, he already told me about all of that,” Maxiana said eyeing him closely.

“And that Rabbit, is why you’re being irrational. Nothing changed, so why is it such a big deal?” Varric said shrugging his shoulders at her one more time.

Dammit, she really hated Varric sometimes. He was right of course. Had it been just about anyone else to bring it to her attention, she probably wouldn’t have cared. But the Champion had a way of getting right under her skin and he knew it.

Taking a spot next to the dwarf, she grabbed the whiskey and took a drink, “Fine. You win this time dwarf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜  
> Check out this prompt list here.


	4. Dark

### Dark

“Did you hear that?” Maxiana asked in a quiet voice turning to the others or at least she thought she was. It was incredibly dark in the cave just off the coast.

“Was that spiders?” Dorian asked with obvious dislike for the creatures evident in his tone.

“You know Rabbit, Sparkler, you guys are mages. You could conjure up some light for us to see better,” Varric said sarcastically.

“No wait!” Bull said with urgency in his whispered voice. “If you do that the spiders will see us!”

“Are you… are you afraid Bull?” Maxiana said trying not to laugh.

“No! Of course not. We just have the upper hand if they can’t see us coming,” Bull offered, convincing no one.

“But then we can’t see them either Tiny!” Varric replied back.

The giant creatures sounded out again. The noise of their cries echoing off the walls.

“Can’t you mages make it light for us but not them?” Bull inquired.

“What in the Maker’s name… how would we even do that exactly?” Dorian asked incredulously.

“I don’t know! You’re the mage!” Bull countered.

Maxiana’s head dropped down, shaking side to side, muttering to herself, “I’m surrounded by morons.”

She took a few steps, her hand out along the wall to help her keep her bearings. When she felt the cool metal of a bracket and the rough surface of a cylinder of wood she made her decision.

“I’m lighting this torch, be ready,” she informed them.

“Boss wait!” Bull pleaded but it was too late.

“Just kill the damn things!” she shouted before filling the darkness with the light of the torch, watching the beady eyes of the giant spiders training their gaze on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜  
> Check out this prompt list here.


	5. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very small blurb that came out but I'm quite fond of it

### Light

“Maker’s breath woman!” Cullen shouted at her as her lightning faded away.

“Did I hurt you?” she panicked rushing to his side.

He was pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut tight.

“No, Ana, no of course not,” he said bracing himself on the fence of the training grounds outside of the keep that were reserved for her.

“What is it then?” she said grabbing his hand away from his face and holding it tightly.

“The light,” he grunted. “It damn near blinded me!”

“Oh,” she huffed before placing her hand over his eyes. “May I?”

“I’d prefer it over going blind, yes,” he chuckled before she conjured the healing powers of her magic.

“Better?” she asked as she pulled her hand away and a smirk pulled at his scarred lip.

“Much,” he told her before kissing her lightly then whispering in her ear, “Shall we go again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜  
> Check out this prompt list here.


	6. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***FROM MAXIANA’S PERSPECTIVE***  
> I imagine that Josephine subjects Maxiana, and others, into doing journalist style interviews so people can get to know them and want to connect with the Inquisition. This would be Maxiana's response if someone asked her what her fondest memory is.

### Memory

One of my fondest memories? Oh… probably this one day at the beach back home in Ostwick. Maker, I miss the beach.

I was only about eight years old I believe. It had been so hot that day that the second you moved you regretted it. Sweat was pouring out of every pore and everyone in the house was irritated from it. Each of us wore the lightest clothes we could manage to compensate but it was almost worse. The light fabrics soaked through and clung to your skin. It was so disgusting.

Mum had finally had enough of us complaining. She told us all to put on our bathing suits and prepare for the beach. Of course, we had no reason to complain then, we all loved going to the beach.

I loved my bathing suit, it was a dark purple and had little sequins on it that looked like the night sky. My mum had it specially made for me. Mackenzie’s was pink, if I remember correctly and the boys had their shorts. We had to wear slippers too, the sand was extremely hot. I remember it burning my feet just a little when I tried walking on it bare foot. Maddix and Makai got a good laugh at that.

We played down on the beach and in the Waking Sea for hours on end. Mum and Papa had to send up to the house for food so we wouldn’t starve. We refused to leave even after the sun burned us all.

The four of us played for hours. We played this racing game, I wasn’t very good at it myself. You had to fill a bucket with water and then run as fast as you could without spilling it. My endurance back then wasn’t great. Mackenzie was very competitive but Maddix always seemed to win despite her efforts. We dug holes, filling them with water and made little castles out of the sand. Mum didn’t like us going in the water much. She was always afraid the waves would take us, even though they weren’t all that high that day.

It wasn’t until the sun began to set when our parents made us go back home. None of us wanted too but it’s probably a good thing we did. Each one of us fell asleep nearly the moment we got home.

Out of everything I’ve lost, going to the beach with my family has been one of the hardest things to let go of. Maybe I’ll get it back someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜  
> Check out this prompt list here.


	7. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a one shot idea that I had in my notes and it just seemed to fit here. Eventually I may expand on this but for now I like the way it ends.

### Innocence

“All right Sera,” Maxiana said cautiously as the elf bounced around the kitchen, “are you sure you’re ready to do this?”

“What kind of question is that? I’m here aren’t I?” Sera laughed at her, head cocking to the side as she answered.

“You just seem a bit preoccupied is all,” Maxiana countered, baring her weight on her hands as she leaned on the long table.

They had pulled everything they would need to bake chocolate chip cookies and laid it all out on the wooden surface. They had mixing bowls, measuring cups, and pans. Flour, sugar, butter, and various other ingredients spread out in front of them. Sera had insisted they used two different types of chocolate chips which were not easy to acquire. Luckily, Josephine came through for her on that.

“Not preoccupied, just excited!” Sera shouted as she took a spot next to her. “So we just dump all this into the bowl and stir it up then make little balls?”

Sera’s laugh was infectious and Maxiana couldn’t help but chuckle at her.

“Little balls! Wasted! Too bad you’re not a man,” Sera snickered.

“Yes, too bad,” Maxiana said rolling her eyes and grabbing a piece of parchment that contained the recipe they needed. “First we need to… wait, wait, wait!”

Sera stopped dead in her tracks, staring at her with the bag of flour clutched in her hand, nearly tipped over but not quite enough for the contents to spill out into the bowl.

“We have to measure it first!” Maxiana exclaimed.

“Oh,” Sera giggled. “Right, measure first.”

The two of them began going over the recipe to create the dough. Sera hesitated at first, wanting to ensure she did it correctly and constantly asking for reassurance from her. It was strange. Sera had no problems taking on the world. Fulfilling her purpose as a Red Jenny.

Yet here she was. Her eyes wide with wonder and her giggles becoming contagious. It was strange, seeing the innocence of the elf shining through.

“Now we make little balls!” Sera exclaimed, falling over in a fit of little giggles.

“Not quite,” Maxiana commanded as she grabbed the elf’s hand before it dug into the dough. “We need to chill it for a bit first.”

Maxiana conjured the winter magic to chill the bowl and its ingredients as she declared they needed to wait a half hour before using the dough. The two of them spent their waiting time talking about the most bizarre things, per Sera’s insistence. But as time passed on, they dove deeper, talking about the Red Jenny’s, the Inquisition, and Jadzia among other things. Maxiana put away all the ingredients as they talked and cleaned up along the way.

Once the dough was ready, they made their cookies, stealing small pieces of the dough and eating it inbetween the batches.

“We should deliver these to our friends!” Sera shouted when the last batch come out.

“I’m sure everyone will think it’s a trap Sera,” Maxiana giggled as the elf’s face fell at her words.

“Well you’ll tell them it’s not! Let’s go!” Sera replied, grabbing the basket of cookies and heading back into Skyhold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜  
> Check out this prompt list here.


	8. Crossroads

### Crossroads

Leliana had warned her when they were at the Winter Palace to be weary of this particular mage. She had little time to get to know her or speak with her much but when the door in the gardens opened and she saw the large mirror standing at it’s end she suddenly felt the weight of the spymaster’s words.

No ordinary mage would know what this was let alone how to use it. Even she had only read about them in some history books of the elvhan of long ago.

It’s blue light flashed brightly as it activated, causing her to wince at its intensity. _A key,_ the witch had said. She held it within her powers to open this particular door.

It frightened her but Maker, it was very exciting.

In this moment, she had to make a choice. Should she stay put, it could effect the ties with Orlais or damage her relationships with this powerful woman. If she followed, she could be falling right into a trap with no one to back her up, no one to save her.

Cullen’s angered face flashed before her. Maker, she’d never hear the end of it if it was a trap and she made it out alive. Extra guards would be assigned to her and he’d probably never allow her to leave Skyhold again.

But still, she knew a side of him that most did not. Curiosity, intrigue, and a thirst for knowledge in all things pertaining to this war would drive him forward. Surely, he would follow her, if only to know what they were dealing with.

Hand raised and palm flat, she pushed on the surface that should be solid but instead her arm fell through. Quickly, she pulled it back out and examined the parts that had passed the blue magic. It seemed fine, no damage or after effects lingered.

So, she took a deep breath and followed her new advisor into the unknown.

“If this place had a name, ’tis long since lost. It’s referred to as the Crossroads.” she informed her but it didn’t quite register. Each of these mirrors was a doorway, into infinity possibilities.

If this is what Corypheus was after, they needed to move quickly. If they didn’t stop him, than all their work would be for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜  
> Check out this prompt list [here](https://mxcatterbug.tumblr.com/post/113139610914/dragon-age-100-challenge).
> 
> ***Author's note: When I originally wrote this, Maxiana had little to no feelings towards Morrigan except that she was powerful. If you know Maxiana's backstory, then you can imagine how she felt about her after finding out she had a son. I was going to change it up a bit but given where this would lie in her timeline, I thought it was better suited the way it is.


	9. Happiness

### Happiness

Maxiana had pushed the team to ride harder so they could make it back to Skyhold that much faster. She knows she shouldn’t have. Their mission had been exhausting and they all needed their rest. But none of the complained, not once. They knew well enough why she pushed them, practically begging, to make it back home. Their mission had been a tough one and she needed the solace of his touch, his strength, his voice.

As she laid in her bed, the sun shining through the stained glass doors lighting the curtains that surrounded her bed, she couldn’t help but look to him. Cullen was still sleeping, his breathing deep and shallow and his mouth slightly agape. Fingers intertwined with his curls and a small smile came to her lips.

She studied him as he slumbered, watching the rise and fall of his chest. Examining each scar that showed itself on his torso, some of which she knew how they occurred while others she had yet to ask. Cullen’s body shifted and she moved with him trying her best to sit up. Cullen moved closer to her, his arm wrapping itself around her leg and his head falling into her lap as she succeeded in her own maneuver.

A low hum of comfort as he squeezed her a bit tighter. His words were muffled and mumbled, “You’re home. When?”

“During the night,” she whispered as her hand wound back into his curls and her lips planted a soft kiss to his forehead. “You were already asleep and I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Mmm,” Cullen moaned softly once again. “I should probably scold you but I’m far too happy that you’re here.”

She giggled, “You can scold me at council later. For right now, let’s just live in our little world of happiness.”

“Mmm,” he left out for the last time before falling back to sleep with a soft snore.

Carefully, she grabbed a pillow and arranged it behind her so she could lay her head back. Grateful that in this moment, amongst all the chaos, that she got to hold him once more. It was the smallest thing she could ask the Maker for and though it wasn’t much, the comfort of such a thing allowed her eyes to fall shut and her body to rest as she drifted off to sleep shortly after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜
> 
> I am somewhat back in the swing of things. 😂 Thank you to those who continue to follow and cheer me on. You are the truest MVP's of my life and I love you eternally and forever.


	10. Rejection

### Rejection

“What do you mean no?” she shouted at the large Qunari, who was walking away from her.

“You’re not ready for that,” the Iron Bull scoffed at her, nudging her eagerness off.

“I think that’s for me to decide!” she challenged him back.

“You. Are not. Ready.” Bull said stopping in his tracks and turning towards her, his large hands resting on her shoulders. “Trust me on this.”

“I’ve sparred with everyone _but_ you. What happens when we run into more giants? Or another dragon? Who better to prepare me for that than you!?”

“No.” Bull said sternly, dipping his head to stare down at her. “Until then I will protect you so there is no need to worry.”

As Bull walked away from her towards the tavern, she stood in the spot, her feet refusing to move. This wasn’t over. She would get him to spar with her whether he wanted too or not. Promptly running to catch back up to him, she followed him into the tavern and continued to try and ware him down as they drank with their friends inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 💜


	11. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers to My Turning Page ahead...

### Sorrow

Maxiana sat in her chambers at her desk. Reports and letters thrown about the surface and the dread of having to open and respond to each of them filling her. Her eyes wondered over the desk when one of them caught her attention. The handwriting seemed familiar. But it couldn’t be.

She lifted the envelope up and examined it further.

It did look the same as the handwriting she had gotten so used to all those years in the Circle. Maybe, it could be…

Ripping it open quickly, she unfolded the parchment and scanned to the bottom to see the signature. Heart sinking to the floor, the disappointment she felt nearly took her breath away. It wasn’t from her. Of course it wasn’t. She was gone.

Maxiana looked down to the drawer, hand resting lightly on the handle before she pulled it open. The letters Jadzia had left her sat neatly stacked inside. Brushing her fingertips on the surface of the top letter, she was reminded again of the resemblance she had seen in another’s penmanship. _Foolish_ she thought to herself, _to think Jadzia was reaching to me from the grave._

Picking the letter up, she held it to her chest. Her eyes shut slowly and she pulled in a deep breath. Tears welled in her eyes and soft sobs came to her lips as she allowed the sorrow to fill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜


	12. Scars

### Scar

“Come on now!” she giggled at him. “Just tell me!”

“Ana, it's embarrassing,” Cullen dismissed her. Eyes focused on his report and his hand waving her away.

“Cullen, honestly, it’s right there on your lip. It’s not like you can hide it away. Just tell me how you got it!” Maxiana insisted once more.

“No,” Cullen said firmly as he picked up his quill to respond to the report that he had been focused on as she continued to challenge him.

“What if,” she began as she pulled herself up to sit on his desk next to where he worked. “What if I do that thing you like?”

Cullen’s head stayed pointed down at his work but his eyes shifted to look up at her, “No.”

“Maker’s balls Cullen! There is no way it’s _that_ embarrassing! You’re passing that up?” Maxiana said in surprise.

“Yes, I am,” Cullen said with a sigh as he finally turned to face her. “If you’re quite done, I have a lot of work to do.”

Her arms crossed and she raised her brow at him. Cullen’s raised in return. He was challenging her. Pushing her, to see how far she would go. It was his favorite pastime, she was sure of it by now.

“Fine then,” she said jumping down from his desk. “I’ll be in my chambers when you change your mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜 I guess the lip scar will remain a mystery to Maxiana for now 😂


	13. Pain

### Pain

The glory days of the Inquisition were behind them. Had been for many years now. Everything they had done, everything they had worked for, may be for nothing. Solas wanted to tear down the veil and no one knew what that meant for the world, perhaps not even Solas himself.

A twinge of pain stung her left arm but when she went to reach for it, to rub at it and get it to stop, her other hand fell to her lap. _Shit._ Would this ever go away? Every time the feeling of the anchor buried itself inside her, she’d go to reach for it, or hold it up to examine it, only to find nothing.

Tears welled in her eyes but she refused to let them loose. She saved Thedas. Closed the Breach for good and stopped Corypheus and for what? Too lose her arm?

If she was being honest with herself, she missed the power of it. The way she could connect to the Fade, ever intertwining itself in her muscles and bones when it’d spark to life on her hand. Holding up what was left of her arm, she imagined it in her minds eye. The feeling of reaching out and closing a rift.

 _Damn it._ The tears overflowed in her eyes despite her trying to hold them in. Pulling her legs up, her knees were level with eyes and the tears soaked her breeches where they met. Arm wrapped around them, she rocked slightly in place. The urge to spiral out of control was there but she worked on her breathing and kept it at bay.

“Ana? Ana, what’s wrong?” Cullen called out to her, his strong arms wrapping around her.

“I’m such a selfish fool,” she sobbed.

“Of course you’re not!” Cullen told her. “What would make you think such a thing?”

“After everything we did, despite it all, my life has never been better. I’m free of the Circle, our families are able to see us and visit when we like and some for us. My magic has been in the most control it ever has been. But even with all of that, even after all the good we did, all I can think about is how fucking unfair it is that I had to lose my arm!”

Maxiana broke down then, the tears flowing freely down her face and the sobs shaking her to the core. Cullen squeezed her tighter, moving her hair from her face and kissing it lightly as she cried.

“Ana, listen to me. You have every right to be upset about your arm. You were given a magical anchor that was not meant for you and it nearly destroyed you. The one person who could have helped you before it got so much worse, fled from your side when you trusted him to stick by you. My love, you are allowed to be angry that you’ve lost your arm.”

Somehow, she managed to sob even harder. Maker, she did not deserve this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	14. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea I originally had for how Maxiana and Cullen's families would meet before I wrote what's currently in My Turning Page.

### Family

The Frostback Elk she had gotten from the Avaar had taken to her very quickly. Maxiana loved her very deeply and cared for her herself when she could. Master Dennet was more than happy to let her do so as the beast rarely liked others in its stable.

“Lucy,” she whispered as she nuzzled into its neck and patted her. Smiling as the elk bent its way around to give what Maxiana could only assume was a hug. “We had a long journey this time. You did amazing.”

“Are you… talking to a hart?” a rough Ostwick accent asked her.

“Oh, all this pressure has made her insane I think.” another answered.

“Boys,” came the stern voice of yet another.

“Honestly, it’s not that big of a deal!” shouted the last one.

She turned to face them, her arms crossed as she looked each one of them down.

“The lot of you know I’m the Inquisitor right?” she shouted at them. Try as she might, she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face.

Each of her siblings meant the world to her and to see each of them standing there, supporting her and ready to do what they must to make her life as Inquisitor easier, she welcomed the playful banter.

It wasn’t often the five of them were together. Each of them had made remarks and scoffed at her as they stood together in a small circle, teasing each other.

“You know what,” she said stopping all of them. “Let’s go have a drink. That’s an order.”

“You can’t boss me around! I’m bigger than you!” Maddix said pushing her shoulder.

“I’m also bigger than you _and_ the Captain of a ship!” Makai countered.

Her hand slapped on the younger twins shoulder and gripped it tightly, “I’m pretty sure Inquisitor beats out Captain, brother.”

Each of them laughed as they started their walk across Skyhold to the tavern. Ella had grabbed her hand and Maddix’s arm was firmly planted along her shoulders. It damn near made her cry it filled her with so much joy.

“Hold on,” she said as her gaze wandered. “Go on, I’ll be right behind you.”

“You got it, Your Worship,” Makai mocked.

Smiling like an idiot, she shook her head as she climbed the stairs until she was standing at the door. She had meant to give him space but this may be the only opportunity they would have. Knocking lightly she waited for him to allow her entry.

“There you are,” Cullen said as the smirk she loved so much showed itself. “I was hoping that you would stop by.”

“Is that her!?” she heard shouted from behind him. Long brown hair and piercing green eyes pushed its way passed him and she was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug.

“I’m Mia, Cullen’s big sister. I have been dying to meet you since we arrived!” she told her.

“I’ve been wanting to meet you as well,” she beamed back at the woman. “Actually, if you’re all feeling up to it, my family is down in the tavern. I thought perhaps given the circumstances it may be the only time we’re all together and…”

“We would be delighted to meet them as well!” Mia nearly shouted before giving Cullen a stern look. “Why didn’t you tell us her family was here?”

Cullen’s hand found his neck and his cheeks reddened, “I-I hadn’t t-thought about it.”

Mia scoffed at him. “Thank the Maker Maxiana has some sense!”

A man just as tall and broad as Cullen came strolling up behind her. His hand pushed out and she grabbed it firmly, “Branson, you can call me Bran. And this is Alexander.”

Bran pushed the boy out from around his leg. The poor boy’s eyes wouldn’t leave the floor and the grip of his fingers on his father’s leg looked as though they were pretty painful. She knelt down on one knee, and spoke softly, “Alexander, my name is Maxiana, but you can call me Ana if you want too. Would you like to see something pretty cool?”

The boys eyes lifted just enough to put her in his field of vision and he gave her a small nod. At that, Maxiana held up her left hand and brought the Anchor to life, filling the office with it’s green light.

Everyone’s eyes trained on her hand, each of them wide and filled with horror and amazement. When she pulled back, allowing it to die out, the young boy looked almost disappointed.

“Auntie Ana?” he said so quietly she barely heard him.

“A-auntie?” she whispered her head snapping up to Cullen. The smile he wore was warm and satisfied. What had he told them while she was away?

Feeling the light touch of Alexander’s hand on her arm she turned back to him, “Can you show me again?”

Smiling at the boy, her eyes wrinkled at the edges as it widened when the green came back to life and he smiled at it in wonder. A small shooting pain jolted her heart as she watched him examining the mark. Alexander looked to be no more than three or four years of age. Watching his curiosity grow from something that had become so simple and familiar to her only reminded her of what she had lost all those years ago in the Circle.

Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine had tried for her. They had exhausted every contact and searched to their deepest ties in all of Thedas to no avail. Certainly that meant there was little hope this battle could be won. But seeing Alexander, feeling the connection with him as he asked her dozens of questions about the mark, her magic, and the Inquisition as they walked to the tavern to meet her family, it gave her a renewed hope she thought was long since lost and forgotten.

“Cullen,” she said pulling his arm to get him to stick back before entering the tavern. Getting close to him, she pulled him in and held him tightly. Burying her head in his neck, turning just enough that he would hear her, “I want to look again.”

Cullen’s strong hands found her shoulders as he pushed her back enough to examine her expression, “You’re sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I want to look one more time,” she said confidently.

His shallow nod confirmed her request and for the first time in many months, she allowed herself to hope for the one wish she always wanted to come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜


	15. Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for My Turning Page

### Clouds

Sera had invited her to sit on the rooftop outside her window and given her hectic schedule she nearly said no but then she began to feel guilty and promised to make the time for her. era had grown a strange exterior shell of sorts since they lost Jadzia and didn’t really open up to anyone so she felt compelled to do this simple thing for her.

“That one looks like a cat,” Maxiana said pointing up at a cloud.

“Eh, not really,” Sera replied, “well maybe if you turn your head the right way.”

Maxiana just chuckled lightly to herself as they continued to lay on the roof’s surface, staring up into the sky without saying much between them. It wasn’t like Sera to be so quiet, especially not during their time on the roof. The clouds were moving along at a strangely quick pace. Perhaps she was just focused on the game they played.

Sera burst out laughing suddenly. “Look at that one! It looks like a… like a…”

“Yes, yes, I see it,” Maxiana replied shaking her head with an amused smile on her face. When Sera’s laughter died down, the words spilled out before she realized she was saying them, “is everything all right?”

Sera shifted uncomfortably. Maxiana rolled over to her side and prompt her elbow up so she could hold her head upright to see her. She assured her that she could be trusted and promised that it would remain secret if the elf wanted. After a moment, Sera decided it was all right.

“It’s been almost a year since…” Sera began but then stopped. Turning her head towards Maxiana, she could see that she was holding back her emotions. “One of the last things we did was this. Lay down and look up at the clouds.”

Maxiana nodded slightly. It all made sense then. Jadzia and Sera had grown very close in their short time in before the fall of Haven.

“I bet she’s happy we’re continuing on. She loved watching the skies,” Maxiana told her.

The two of them laid there until it grew dark. Pointing at the clouds and sharing what their lost friend meant to them in a way they could do with no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜


	16. Water

### Water

They had been alone for a couple of days now. She would’ve much rather had the feeling of warm sand between her toes but would settle for the soft grass if it meant she got to drink in the sight of Cullen climbing out of the lake over and over again.

He had asked her to come here with him. Something she found most surprising as they were in the middle of a war. Silver reflected the sun brightly, shining in her hand as she looked at the coin for what must’ve been the millionth time. He had told her that it was his good luck charm, that she needed it more than him given the next task at hand. Perhaps he was right. She had little good luck in her life and she was sure she used most of it to claim the Fereldan for herself.

As he walked towards her, water dripping off of his naked body, the heat in her belly rose and she felt her breath catch in her throat. His hand ran through his curly blonde hair and he smirked at her when he noticed her watching.

“Like what you see?” he teased, taking a spot next to her.

“Always, my love,” she replied. “How is the water today?”

“Warm. You should come in with me one last time before we leave,” he said as he dried his hair off with a towel before moving onto his body.

“Perhaps I will,” she giggled, standing up and stripping down, running straight into the lake. Warmth filling her once more when she heard him splashing in behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜


	17. Earth

### Earth

“Inquisitor, you must focus,” Solas said impatiently.

They had been at it for some time now. Normally, Maxiana was quite good at picking up new spells. But bending the earth to her whim was something she found tricky. SOlas must’ve agreed. When she went to the elf to ask for his help in the matter she could’ve sworn he was holding back a laugh.

“I am focused!” she shouted back causing his brow to raise in surprise. “Sorry, it’s just… magic has always been so easy for me. I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“It could be a great deal of things,” Solas began lecturing. “Focus your attentions on the barrier, the reason you can’t seem to perform this magic.”

Maxiana held out her hand with the staff jutting out in the other. She focused her energy on the ground behind them, if she could just get it to move the way she wanted too… Nothing. Again.

“Maker forsake it!” Maxiana gritted, throwing her arms up in defeat.

“Inquisitor, what barrier seeks to stop you?” Solas said insistently from where he sat leaned against a tree nearby.

Maxiana looked down at the dirt below. Why couldn’t she move it? It was nothing that couldn’t be kicked up with her boot and yet her magic has no power over it. All over Thedas, she is known as a seriously powerful mage and yet she can’t even perform the simplest of Earth spells. She thought of her lightning, how erratic it was and yet somehow perfectly in sync with itself. Winter magic was easy enough. You simply worked with the water particles that float about in the air and freeze them to your will. Inferno spells were tougher for her but she had mastered them just fine. She had to admit, she found a beauty in the purply centers her fires contained. That’s when it dawned on her.

“My magic leaves a signature, my signature is purple. Its there in the lightning, the ice, the fire… but earth cannot be changed only moved.”

“Yes! Exactly!” Solas exclaimed, pride in his voice. “You thrive on things that morph, that change. The Earth does not so one could theorize that your magic will not work on it.”

“Have you known this the entire time?” Maxiana asked him, surprise on her face though she felt little surprise in his answer.

“When one has studied the Fade as I have, you learn a great deal about what people are capable of. I have studied you Inquisitor, I feel myself accurate in my knowledge of your abilities. So in short, yes.”

Maxiana eyed him carefully, wondering just what it was his words truly meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	18. Fire

### Fire

Dark pinkish-red flames burned brightly on the practice dummy on the opposite end of the training yard. Maxiana had come down to examine Ella’s session choosing to spectate rather than join her. Her baby sister was getting stronger and as a result Maxiana had made a decision.

Ella was panting lightly from her session with Barris when she walked over to where Maxiana stood.

“You're getting better sis,” Maxiana said with a lightly hug.

“Bare helps a lot,” Ella offered. “As does Vivienne.”

Maxiana nodded in satisfaction, “That’s good. I think you’re ready to go out on the field with me.”

Ella’s grey eyes burned brightly with the same pinkish-red of her flames, “Seriously?”

“Seriously. You’ve proven yourself a formidable foe. Pack up, we leave for Emprise du Lion in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜 
> 
> _**Author's note: Emrpise du Lion will show up in My Turning Page in the future. Prepare for more Maxiana & Ella fighting together action if you're following along ;)** _


	19. Air

### Air

Cold mountain air stung her face as she stood not he battlements looking out over the camp of the Inquisition below. People were doing various things. Cooking and serving meals, tending to wounded, and training in the pockets between tents.

Suddenly it felt like the entire of the keep laid her chest. These people were her responsibility. If anything were to happen to them it would be on her conscious for the rest of her life. So many had already died…

“Senior Enchanter Maxiana,” she heard coming up from her side.

When she turned, her breath caught in her throat. Strolling up to her was a young mage, his staff strapped to his back. The sight of his bright blue eyes and brown hair nearly made her cry as she recognized who it was.

“Max!” she shouted, reaching out for him for a hug which the young man obliged too.

“I only just arrived,” he said in his deep voice. “When I heard my former teacher was the new Inquisitor I felt it only right that I join up myself.”

“I’m glad you are safe,” she said as the pair of mages stood next to one another looking out into the mountains. “How bad was it?”

“Luckily I was very well taught so I managed to get here with little trouble. We did run into some templars though… they were strange. Unlike ones I have ever seen.”

“That would be the red templars. Another problem we get to deal with,” Maxiana said nonchalantly. It was easy being here with her former student. Something about his presence made the keep feel more at home. She had met him at the tender age of three years in the Circle and now before her stood nearly a man. The memories of all their classes together over the many years brought her a comfort she did not expect to find in the keep.

“Ah, yes. They did have a strange red glow,” Max said, his hand running through his hair before he turned towards her. “I want to be a battlemage.”

Maxiana’s brow rose in surprise at his forwardness. It wasn’t like Max to be so blunt. She knew him to be quiet and shy. War changes people, it became more clear to her everyday.

“Why are you telling me this exactly?” she wondered, her arms crossing over her chest and she turned to face him.

“Because you’ve always been my teacher, I want to learn from you. I want to be a Knight-Enchanter and you’re one of the best in Thedas. You’ve always been able too connect the dots for me in a way others couldn’t,” Max admitted.

Maxiana studied him carefully. His eyes fell away from her and back out into the camps. A slight flush showed on his cheeks and he refused to turn back towards her. Pride welled in her chest. A boy she had taught from such a small age was ready to be more, to do what was right, because of her.

“Get your things, we’ll use my private grounds. Meet me in an hour.”

“Thank you so much Senior Enchanter, I mean Inquisitor, Your Worship,” he stumbled in his excitement.

“Max, I think you can just call me Maxiana from now on,” she smiled as he stumbled on his words once again when he agreed before heading back the way he had come, a bounce in his step.

Maker, she missed being a teacher. Max wasn’t the first to ask for her expertise but he was the first she had agreed too take on. Perhaps, in her haste of taking on the responsibility of being Inquisitor she had made a mistake in refusing so many.

“Scout,” she said to the nearest Inquisition personnel, “do me a favor would you? Spread word that I will be teaching a class at my private training grounds in an hour. All are welcome.”

“Of course, Your Worship,” the woman said before saluting her and following in Max’s footsteps into the keep.

Maxiana smiled warmly, taking her spot back on the wall to look out at the camps below, feeling a sense of completion and hope for the first time in several weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜
> 
> **_Author's Note: Max is one of the young mage children that Maxiana meets in My Turning Page when Jadzia is trying to cheer her up._ **


	20. Alone

### Alone

Barrier placed around the tent she sat curled up on the cot, knees up to her eyes where the tears flowed freely. No one could see her like this. She knew. She had a responsibility as Inquisitor to keep up the false charade that she had all the answers. But she didn’t and nothing made her feel more alone than the realization that she could be the very reason the world would come to an end.


End file.
